Why?
by naruto0616
Summary: “I have to make this stop. No more memories, no more feelings. Stop it, now. Stop…it…NOW!”[not a lot of RoyXEd in 2nd chapter]
1. I'm Sorry

'Read the story, Please. Oh, and sorry about the last copy, I kind rushed and got exited.'

Disclaimer: I do not on FMA.

Why?

"_I'm sorry… I have to do this."_

"_No you don't. Just put the gun down." I stepped closer to him._

"_Stay back!" He aimed the gun towards me. I stepped closer, not even caring if he fire._

"_Stay back! I saw him shiver a tad. Or I will kill you." I took my chance. I hit the gun, grabbed him by the sleeves, and pressed him against my chest. I felt the hot tears, which he cried, through my uniform. With ever gasp of air, he would hug me tighter._

"_Shh, it's going o be okay." I laid my head on top of his soft silk hair. He pushed me away. I stared into his petrified eyes. They moved swiftly toward the gun, but I kept mine on him. The moment I blinked he dashed towards the gun; I scrambled towards him, but was too late._

_Bang! _

_I stared at him for quit awhile, the floor leaked with the blood from his small body. The gun lay on the floor, next to him. Walking carefully, I picked up the gun. It was cold in my hands. Grasping it tight, I lifted it towards my temple._

_The gun trembled in my hands; I felt the hot, wet, tears rolling down my cheek. I placed my finger on the trigger. Flashes of the war came zooming through my mind, my body shook with fear._

"_I have to make this stop. No more memories, no more feelings. Stop it, now. Stop…it…NOW!"_

_Bang! I fell slowly towards the ground, landing with a loud thud._

_I motioned my head towards him, looking at his gentle face. I thought for a moment, just thinking of the thing he said to me before this happened. Then everything was black, no light, no sound, just the darkness of my mind._

'Okay I have to ask…do you think it was good. Tell me some ideas on what the characters talked about before this happened.'


	2. Ed confession

'Okay let's see…thanks for the reviews and if you didn't know this story is in Roy's POV, just to tell you. ;)

"_Roy…I have to tell you something."_

_I turned around to look at him, his blond hair in its usual position, and his red cloak over his black shirt. _

"_Yes Full Metal, what is it?"_

_I saw sweat drop from the side of his face, he was looking down at the floor, moving his feet._

"_Well you see…well it's complicated and…well I…"_

_I slammed my hands on my brown-oak desk. He jumped at the stiff sound I made._

"_Full Metal, if you are not going to tell me what it is you want to tell me; then just leave."_

_I looked into his frozen eyes; he looked so…so scared, so…frightened. It scared me to even look at him. _

_He slammed his foot down, making a load thud; it startled me, so I jumped._

"_Roy! What I wanted to say is…I love you."_

_I stood dumbstruck. Never in my military years, would I have thought of Edward actually loving me. I, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the one who made him do my every command. Why would he love me? _

_I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it because I couldn't say anything. What could I say, 'I love you'. That's crazy…yet._

"_I knew you wouldn't understand." _

_I looked at his wet, tear stained face. He was crying more then a sixteen year old should. I tried to speak again, to calm him down, but still nothing came out._

"_I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you." He started to walk away, he was to inches before the door when I dashed from my position, and grabbed his arm, and pulled him close._

_I hugged him tight in my arms; he felt so warm though my uniform. He looked at me and I looked at him. His golden-yellow eyes peering at my gray-blue ones, felt very nice to me. _

_I bent my head to whisper in his ear, "I love you too."_

_He brought his lips closer to mine, I knew what he was doing, and I knew it was wrong, but…I want him to do it. Just before contacted, my office door burst open. My office was now filled with my subordinates. Ed pushed me away before anyone noticed, and was red as a tomato._

_Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped out of the party, salute me, and spoke with a strong voice, "Sir, sorry to bother you but…there was a sudden fire and…well…"_

"_Lieutenant! Just tell me what happened."_

"_Well sir…there was a fire in one of the apartments down the street and well…Alphonse Elric has been reported dead."_

_I felt my face go white with shock; I turned to face Edward, hoping he wouldn't take it hard. I thought wrong._

_His face had turned white, so did his knuckles. His eyes were aghast, and scary._

"_Thank you Hawkeye. You are dismissed." I salute her away and everyone left._

_I turned to face Edward, he still hadn't moved from where he stood last._

"_Edward, are you going to be okay." I was scared for him I didn't know what to do, how to help._

"_Yeah… I'm fine." He was looking at me, trying to sound happy._

_I walked past him; I had to get some air. I reached the door, opened it and said, "Ed…if you need to talk just wait here while I get some air." And I left him in my cold, dark office._

'_Okay now that's down. I know, I know, I kind a went with a RoyXEd thing. So there. Anyway hope you liked it and please R&R. Oh, and I'm thinking of one more chapter. :) _


	3. I want to leave

'Hi my loyal readers. Sorry about the chapters coming slow. I had way too much homework. shivers from the word anyway this chapter is going to be in Ed's POV. So, if it sounds similar to the first chapter, don't send a nasty comment. Thank you.'

Chapter Three

_I stayed in his cold, dark office for quite a long time. I could hear voices on the other side of the door, every one seemed busy. I turned to face his dark, oak desk. I walked over, slowly to the top draw; I opened it, quietly, and drew the gun that was placed neatly inside. It felt cold through my gloved hands._

_I slowly lifted the gun up to my temple. I couldn't live anymore, if only I was there to help him, maybe I could have done something._

_The door creaked open. I didn't move. I heard the voice that was like ice to my ears._

"_Major Armstrong, I want you to go help with the repairs." I heard him stop in his tracks. _

_He asked me, "What the hell are you doing"_

"_I'm sorry…I have to do this." My eyes were hot, I could feel the tears coming, but I didn't let them fall._

"_No you don't. Just put the gun down." I saw him come closer to me._

"_Stay back." I aimed the gun towards him. He stepped closer, not even caring about the gun I aimed at him, not even caring if I pulled the trigger._

"_Stay back." I shivered. "Or I will kill you." He moved quickly, he hit the gun out of my hands, grabbed my sleeves. I heard his heart beat as my head laid on his chest._

_I let the tears go. I was gasping for air, just grabbing tighter to him._

"_Shh, it's going to be okay." I felt his head on mine. I pushed him away. I moved my eyes towards the gun. He blinked and that's when I made my move. He dashed towards me, but was too late. I grabbed the gun of the floor…_

_Bang!_

_I landed on the ground with a small thud. Closing my eyes, I let one last tear roll down my face, thinking of what I said to him earlier. Then I left the world I once loved._


	4. Why?

'Okay let's see…this might be the last chapter and it is in Ed's POV so…there. Read. Now.

_I walked into the colonel's office. He was looking out the window so I thought I should say something._

""_Roy…I have to tell you something."_

_He turned around to look at me. His hair was in it usual messy position and his military outfit looking the same._

"_Yes Fullmetal, what is it?" He always calls me Fullmetal, I wonder if he even knows my real name?_

_I felt sweat drop down my face. I only could look down at the floor and move my feet._

"_Well you see…well it's complicated and…well…I…"_

_He banged his hands on his desk, startling me._

"_Fullmetal, if you are not going to tell me what it is you want to tell me; then just leave."_

_I was scared…maybe frightened, but I knew what I must do._

"_Roy! What I wanted to say is…I love you."_

_I saw him the great Roy Mustang stood dumbstruck. He opened his mouth but closed it again. I felt like crying at this point._

"_I knew you wouldn't understand."_

_I started crying. My face felt wet and stained from the tears. I noticed that he tried to speak but still I heard nothing._

"_I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you." Turned around and walked away. I was two inches from the door when he dashed to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close._

_He hugged me tight in his arms; it was nice. I looked at his dark gray-blue eyes and he looked at my golden-yellow ones. _

_He bent over and whispered in my ear, "I love you too."_

_I brought my lips closer to his, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I so long wanted to. Just before we made contact, his office door burst open. His office was now filled with his subordinates. I pushed him away before anyone noticed, and I knew I was blushing._

_Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped out of the party, saluted Roy, and spoke with a strong voice, "Sir, sorry to bother you but…there was a sudden fire and…well…"_

"_Lieutenant! Just tell me what happened."_

"_Well sir…there was a fire in one of the apartments down the street and well…Alphonse Elric has been reported dead."_

_In the corner of my eye I saw Roy go white with shock. But my face was whiter than a ghost. _

"_Thank you Hawkeye. You are dismissed." Roy saluted her away and everyone left._

_I couldn't move; I was in complete shock at this point now. _

"_Edward, are you going to be okay." _

"_Yeah…I'm fine." I looked at him, just hoping I sound happy._

_He walked past me. He reached for the door, opened it and said, "Ed…if you need to talk just wait here while I get some air." And he left me in his cold, dark office._

'Finally done with this. Yay! If you have any ideas for another story please tell me thanks."


End file.
